


Drafts for stories

by Nieman



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Twilight Zone parody comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: Drafts for stories





	Drafts for stories

Story # 1 Homer Simpson & Twilight Zone  
[Apoligies to fans of "A Nice Place to Vist" including myself]

Prologue:  
Meet one Mr Homer Simpson aka Loser. Stuck in a dead end job...has been a failure in everything he's every tried...Mr Simpsons fortunes are going to change...  
Simpson at Moe's Tavern: I'd think I'd have enough to drink...  
Moe: Your my second best customer ....besides Barney...  
Simpson: Well I getting to the state wear I actually Like my son BRAT...  
Moe: Your right...you have had too much...now remember got out the door turn right down the  
block...and fall asleep on your own doorstep...  
Simpson: Right...Moe...same time tomorrow...  
Moe: Yeah...G.night...now I can afford that cruise vacation.  
Homer walks down the street to his own doorstep....trips and falls backward on his lawn.  
A little while later Montgomery Burns comes by dressed in white.  
He disdainfully waves a beer bottle over Simpson who revives...and follows him  
Next Scene fancy apartment Homer asleep on couch....Burns near by.  
Burns waves smelling salts under Homer nose...who revives...  
Homer: Mr Burns...what are you doing here?  
Burns: I'm just C.M,B.... this is your afterlife...  
Homer: Afterlife...you've mean I've gone to my..reward...?  
C.M.B.: Of course....all this is yours...  
Homer: You must be my guardian angel...  
C.M.B: Yes I'm to be your own personel servant...  
Homer: Ya..Hooo I can eat as much as I want...smoke cigars all I want...hey I want to see the  
Nightlife  
C.M.B.: As you wish {snaps fingers] Scene changes to gambling house. Homer in expansive  
cloathing...girls hanging around him...  
Homer: 1000 bucks on lucky # 7 to win  
Criupier: Lucky # 7 has won...5000 to 1  
Homer: One armed bandit....took my last dollar eh...takes this!  
Hits the rotating arm. Jackpot Wins  
Homer goes outside.. Chief Wiggins stands by..  
Homer: Hey CB..make the copper..useful  
C.M.B. As you wish...  
Expansive car rides up to Homer...driver is Raulf Wiggins in policemans unifrom  
Raulf: Your car Mr Homer Simpson Sir  
The Girls pile in car  
Homer: CB...even coppers got a useful function here...drive boy  
Raulf drives over Simpons foot and then backs up and runs him over.  
Homer picks himself up and gets in car  
Homer; Hey girls look...not even a scratch....drive this car over the speed limit!  
Raulf: As you wish Mr Homer Simpson sir  
A week later  
Homer: I've just puzzeled...how come a loser like me gets all this fine everything?  
C,M.B.: Well lets check your life file...  
File falls down on Homer.  
C.M.B.: Sorry about that.  
Homer: Du--oh...hm..says a stole apple from teachers desk...well I was hungary..  
C.M.B.: You had to satisty your hunger...  
Homer: Swiped a comic book...without paying for it.....it was on the floor tattered and torn..  
C.M.B: Now its worth a whole latta money...  
Homer....Had an affair....that's not fair..I was comforting a woman who was in love with me...  
C.M.B. You wernt even married...but how gallant of you to pay attention to a lonely woman  
Homer: Ba...haa reading the rest just bores..me...time for nightlife again..party boy...  
A few hours later: Homer justing sitting there with C.M.B.  
Homer: I don't get it...I havt beat dames off....gambling booze partying...everything I wanted to do..I've did....just nothing...  
C.M.B:How about...leading playboy of France...?  
Homer: Na...even I cant handle that many dames....I don't get it...How could I end up in Heaven?  
I wanna go to the other place...  
C.M.B.: Why don't you ask the BOss himself?  
Bart Simpson appears in white. Loser...what makes you think..your in Heaven...?  
Bart/C.M.B: THIS is the OTHER PLACE....HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Homer grows horrified...and tries in vain to leave..his locked Paradise...  
Homer wakes up on the lawn: It was just a dream...now to get home....  
Homer goes inside: Grandpa Simpson complaining; Marge trying to get Maggie to eat; Bart and Lisa  
in mortal combat; Santas Little helper getting beat up by cat Snowball.  
Homer goes to door under stairs. An eleavator appers. C.M.B. eleavator boy.  
C.M.B: Which way Sir?  
Homer: Straight down of course.  
C.M.B.: Of Course Sir I'm your personal servant C.M.B..and theres a nice apartment down below...just for you...alone  
Homer: Yaa Who..good afterlife ...Girls...booze...gambling...Homers back!  
Epilogue:  
Exit Mr H. Simpson..formely Loser.....who has finally found his nitche in the scheme of things...


End file.
